This invention concerns the treatment of light, in general.
This invention can be applied in the field of radiology, in which X-ray detection passes through a stage of transformation of X-rays into light that is visible or close to the visible range.
Patent FR-A-2,753,811 describes a removable digital imaging device to be inserted in a radiology apparatus comprising an X-ray source, a means of maintaining an X-rayed organ and a removable imaging device.
A mammography apparatus contains an X-ray source, placed on one side of the organ to be X-rayed, a support table transparent to X-rays, placed on the other side of the organ to be X-rayed, an adjustable holding plate that applies the organ on the support table and a housing for receiving an imaging cassette containing a printable film or a digital imaging means.
A digital imaging cassette comprises a case in which a radiographic signal detection device is placed inside. The device can contain a scintillator capable of transforming X-radiation into luminous radiation, an optical fiber to filter most of the X-radiation having crossed the scintillator and protecting the components situated after the optical fibers, and a matrix camera with charge transfer elements (CCD) forming a sensitive zone.
However, the images furnished by that type of device are not always of a quality as high as the users might desire.